The cold rain is warm
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Una pareja...o parejas. Una tormenta inesperada y un paraguas harán el resto.
1. Chapter 1

**The cold rain is warm**

Las horas pasaron mucho más despacio de lo que Zoro había supuesto que lo harían cuando entró en el bar dispuesto a entumecer aquel cerebro suyo que no hacía nada más que llevarle hacia donde siempre se encontraba con ella. Pero cuando pudo darse cuenta, al apartar la vista de su última copa vacía, se encontró que ya estaba empezando a anochecer.

Todos habían obtenido un día libre para dedicarlo a cualquier cosa que se les pudiera pasar por la cabeza y a pesar de todas las posibilidades que esta ciudad, una que carecía de cuarteles de la Marine, les ofrecía, incluso para alguien no muy dado a divertirse de igual manera a la de sus nakama, Zoro terminó en un bar como de costumbre. Bebiendo hasta que no pudiera ni acordarse de su nombre…y mucho menos el de ella. Pero su problema resultaba ser que tras tantos años se había convertido en un excelente bebedor y costaba mucho poder llegar hasta el límite que se había propuesto. Mucho tiempo y mucha bebida. Demasiada para los pocos berries que llevaba consigo.

Al salir del bar, sin haber arreglado nada de sus problemas, fue recibido por la brisa fresca de la avanzada tarde. Una brisa que lo despertó aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

_'Y ahí van perdidos todos los berries que me quedaban…y ¿para qué? Pues para nada, como siempre.'_

La mirada de Zoro fue hacia ambos lados de la calle en un fútil intento de intentar recordar el camino de vuelta al Sunny. Por supuesto que podría haberse quedado allí parado durante toda la noche que habría seguido igual de perdido sobre la dirección correcta como lo estaba ahora mismo.

_'Ni siquiera te queda un mísero berry para decidir la dirección a tomar.'_

Inmerso en sus pensamientos su cuerpo tomó la decisión por su propia cuenta al ponerse a caminar tras la primera persona que pasó delante de él. Y para cuando Zoro se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo ya hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás la calle donde se encontraba el bar.

Enfocando la vista en la persona que su cuerpo decidió seguir no vio nada fuera de lo común en ella…pero al paso de los segundos…la 'horrible' realidad fue tomando su lugar.

Una onna…Cabello oscuro…Piel morena…Y una ropa sexy hasta decir basta…

_'¡No es posible!'_

Pero si aquella onna se diera la vuelta no había duda de que también tendría unos ojos azules que le robarían el aliento. No tenía ninguna duda de ello y el motivo estaba más claro que las verdaderas intenciones que su propio cuerpo buscaba yendo detrás de aquella onna y no detrás de cualquier otra.

_'¡Es Robin!'_

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que Zoro se encontraba siguiéndola justo detrás de ella, tan justo que hasta podía oler el aroma de su cabello, cogió por el primer desvío que apareció.

Rumiando de mala manera mantenía a la gente alejada de su camino pues si ya su aspecto resultaba ciertamente amenazador el hecho de que se estuviera comportando como una especie de lunático no ayudaba a mejorar la situación.

"…me gasto todo el dinero que tenía en tratar de apartarla de mi mente para que a la primera oportunidad va ella y aparece ante mi…Si fuese como esa maldita bruja que tenemos como koukaisha sospecharía de que pudiera tratarse de una especie de conspiración en contra mía…y…si alguien tuviera la mala idea de preguntarle a ese inútil de ero-kukku te saldría con alguna absurdez como el destino y amores eternos…y vete tú a saber que más tonterías…"

De pronto Zoro recibió un golpe de agua en pleno rostro que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones regresando al mundo real. Ahora un húmedo mundo real.

"¡¿Desde cuándo está lloviendo?!" dijo Zoro mientras corría hasta el portal más cercano pero pronto se detuvo al comprobar que, incluso sin contar la salpicadura en el rostro de antes, ya era innecesario buscar un refugio pues estaba completamente empapado. "…lo que me faltaba para completar el día…"

Como una respuesta no pedida a sus palabras Zoro escuchó los gritos de una mecchen y antes de que pudiera pensar coherentemente sus acciones, pues ¿qué clase de kaizoku se dedica a ayudar a las personas?, ya se encontraba corriendo hacia ella.

En el fondo era para ayudarla pero en la superficie solamente buscaba un poco de acción para quitarse de la cabeza a Robin.

_'…a su dulce voz…sus gestos amables…y sus misteriosas miradas…el sonido de su agradable risa…y la visión de su hermoso rostro…la sensualidad de sus movim-__**¡¡¡¡JODER, PERO QUIERES PARAR DE UNA VEZ!!!!**__'_

Zoro apretó los ojos mientras agitaba la cabeza en el enésimo intento por apartar la imagen de Robin de su recalentada mente.

"¿…es qué nunca vas a aprender, baka…?" se dijo para si mismo.

Cuando se dispuso a abrir los ojos se encontró demasiado cerca de la mecchen a la que no pudo evitar arrollar. El grito que dio al recibir aquella embestida fue suficiente para hacerle sentir aún más culpable e imbécil de lo que ya se estaba sintiendo.

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer para no empeorar más la situación fue evitar que la mecchen se cayera al suelo, lo que en otras palabras significaba que no se cayera en uno de los charcos que ahora cubrían gran parte del suelo.

Por supuesto que Zoro fue capaz de lograrlo, lo malo es que fue a costa de que fuera él quien se cayera en el charco. La mecchen a salvo, que no seca pues seguía lloviendo, sobre el pecho de Zoro.

_'¿Y si está lloviendo para qué tantas molestias?'_

La mecchen, una joven tal vez de la misma edad que Zoro o tal vez igual a la de Nami, le miraba desde su privilegiada posición sobre el pecho del kenshi con sus ojos de miel llenos de namida que se deslizaban por sus mejillas blanquecinas.

_'Mejor no empieces…pues está lloviendo y seguramente no son namida si no gotas de lluvia.'_

A pesar del tiempo adverso Zoro podía notar la calidez que emanaba de aquel menudo cuerpo. Sentía la presión que ejercían sus pechos aplastados por su propio peso contra el cuerpo de Zoro…

_'…y mejor nos movemos porque no vamos a cambiar un problema por otro…'_

"¿Estás bie-?"

"¿…es qué no sa-sabes caminar por la ca-calle…?" le interrumpió la mecchen de cabello dorado. Sus palabras salían entre lamentos.

_'¡Genial, baka! ¡Está llorando! ¿Ya estás contento?'_

"Espera que te ayude a levant-"

"¡¡No necesito tu ayuda para nada!!" le volvió a interrumpir la mecchen poniéndose de pie por su cuenta…aunque con la ¿'mala'? fortuna de darle una ligera patada a Zoro en la entrepierna durante el proceso. "Ya me has hecho suficiente daño por hoy."

Zoro reprimía el grito que intentaba salir de su garganta. ¿Daño? No sabía el verdadero significado de esa palabra pero tal vez lo hiciera pronto.

"Mis paraguas se los lleva el viento y ahora no podré recuperarlos por tu culpa." Le gritó a Zoro mientras se ponía a correr calle abajo sin apartar la vista del cielo.

Alzando la cabeza Zoro vio los paraguas de los que hablaba la mecchen y podía asegurar allí mismo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de poder recuperarlos. Además…

_'¿…a quién se le ocurre tenerlos todos abiertos…?'_

No le extrañaba que con una ligera corriente se los hubiera llevado el viento. Pero ahora lo que importaba era tratar de recuperarlos. Por supuesto, no por ella ya que Zoro no la conocía lo suficiente para tales confianzas…si no por lo mismo de los últimos días…semanas…

_'Nico Robin y el nuevo intento de apartarla de su cabeza.'_

Zoro salió corriendo tras la mecchen a la que pronto superó e ignorando sus gritos y quejas fijó su objetivo: ocho paraguas que se encontraban a demasiada altura para recuperarlos. Si fuera Luffy habría resultado mucho más sencillo pero por supuesto que Zoro no se iba a rendir sin haberlo intentado.

_'Para todo problema hay una solución.'_

Y la imagen de Robin volvió como un recordatorio a dichas palabras.

Estando tan atenta a los paraguas no pudo evitar tropezar y caerse al suelo, sólo que, una vez más, Zoro lo impidió cogiéndola por la cintura mientras no dejaba de mirar hacia aquellos paraguas que pronto estarían lejos de cualquier alcance.

_'…'_

Clawday no podía sentirse evitar ruborizarse un poco al sentir el cuerpo de Zoro contra el suyo. Del momento previo, en el que se 'conocieron', se borró toda parte en la que no se encontraba el contacto de sus cuerpos. Ahora solamente podía pensar en lo bien que se estaba sobre él y como sería repetir esa misma posición pero estando ambos completamente desnud-

Sin detener su ritmo Zoro dejó plantada, casi literalmente, a Clawday bajo un portal mientras se disponía a coger los paraguas. Aprovechando el mobiliario de la calle le resultó bastante sencillo subirse a los tejados hasta llegar al que le dejó frente a los fugitivos voladores.

Sus pies aceleraron la carrera para coger todo el impulso posible antes de saltar del edificio hacia los paraguas.

_'Mu tou Ryuu'_ "**Ryuu Tourou**."

El movimiento realizado le permitió alcanzar mayor altura de la que tenían los paraguas en esos momentos y de esta manera tener la posibilidad de poder recogerlos en los dos viajes. Pero Zoro, siendo como es él, decidió intentar cogerlos todos en el ascenso y dejar el descenso para preocuparse de la caída a tierra.

Con rápidos movimientos le fue muy sencillo coger cada uno de los ocho paraguas y cerrarlos para evitar terminar por romperlos ahora que ya los había recuperado.

El aterrizaje fue de lo más sencillo y seguro, sobre todo si lo comparamos con la habitual manera de tomar tierra que tenía Zoro, dejándole al lado de una asombrada y parca de palabras Clawday.

Zoro no pudo evitar que su mente retrocediera hasta Skypiea en el momento en que cayó de las ruinas sobre la ciudad de Shandora para encontrarse a Robin que lo miraba con una cara de sorpresa por ver que seguía con vida…

_'Y no va la tía y me dice que "Si, deberías estar muerto. La mayoría de las personas lo estarían" como si fuera una especie de monstruo o algo así.'_

Cuando Clawday pudo reaccionar, finalmente, notó como la lluvia ya no la estaba mojando y al fijarse mejor vio que aquel desconocido tenía uno de su paraguas abierto y la estaba protegiendo de la lluvia. El gesto la puso más nerviosa y ruborizada de lo que ya lo estaba.

_'¿Cómo pude haberle gritado antes a un muchacho tan atento…y tan guapo?'_

"Bueno, aquí tienes tus paraguas." Zoro le mostró los restantes siete paraguas. "Lamento haberte golpeado antes."

Clawday cogió sus paraguas tímidamente y atreviéndose a buscar el contacto de sus manos como si fuera una jogakusei. Ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido de esta manera, con su respiración apurada y el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza que parecía querer salirse de su pecho…Y hablando de pechos no dudaba en hacerle ver lo grandes y bien formados que los tenía pues sabía que todos los tíos no podían pensar en otra cosa que en sex-

"¡¡NO TE LARGUES SIN DECIR NADA!!" le gritó Clawday al ver a Zoro alejándose bajo la lluvia. "…mira que dejar a una mecchen con la palabra en la boca…"

Zoro la miró extrañado.

"¡¿Con la palabra en la boca?!" repitió Zoro las últimas palabras de Clawday que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada avergonzada pues no pensó que fuera capaz de escucharlas a esa distancia. "Pero si fui yo el único que habló."

"Y aún así te marchabas sin despedirte o, por lo menos, decirme tu nombre." Ella sabía que todo esto no pasaría más allá de un fortuito encuentro bajo la lluvia.

Estas situaciones debían hacerle recordar no meterse en los problemas de los demás, si el baka de su senchou no les mete, por supuesto, pero nunca se acuerda de ellas hasta que ya es demasiado tarde y está totalmente envuelto en el problema.

"Roronoa Zoro." Y dicho esto se volvió de nuevo para intentar marcharse de vuelta al Sunny.

Por supuesto que no le iba a resultar tan sencillo.

"Espera." La voz de la mecchen logró su objetivo, para desgracia de Zoro, y le detuvo. "Toma. Esto es para ti, por ayudarme."

Mirando hacia ella comprobó que ahora era su turno para cubrirle con el paraguas, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Zoro. La verdad era que ya se encontraba totalmente empapado pero no por ello le iba a denegar el gesto.

"Aigatou."

Cuando Zoro cogió el paraguas sus manos entraron en contacto enviando ligeras descargas a través de sus dedos por todo el cuerpo de Clawday y lamentó que no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de que esas manos pudieran acariciar todo su cuerpo.

"No, debería ser yo quien te diera las shai por haberme ayudado. No tenías porque hacerlo…y mucho menos después de cómo te hablé." En la mente de Clawday se mostraban las, 'desnudas', maneras en que le hubiera gustado darle las gracias. Una y otra vez, y otra, hasta que sintiera que se lo había agradecido suficientemente.

Zoro simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a volver al Sunny dejando tras de si a una resignada mecchen que abrió otro paraguas para protegerse ella también de la lluvia, pero entonces, para sorpresa de esta, Zoro se detuvo y girándose lo suficiente para poder verla con claridad.

"Oi, ¿se puede saber qué son estos números que hay en el paraguas?" le preguntó con cierta curiosidad Zoro.

Clawday no pudo evitar un suspiro…por un momento había llegado a pensar que su deseo podría hacerse realidad.

"Es el número de fabricación del paraguas." Le aclaró la duda a Zoro. "Y las iniciales que tiene antes indican el nombre de quién lo fabricó."

"¿C. D. 1542?" preguntó Zoro mostrándole la parte del mango donde estaba colocada la inscripción.

Ella le sonrió muy contenta.

"Clawday 1542."

Era ella. Una de sus creaciones. No se había dado cuenta cuando se lo dio antes pero ahora se sentía muy feliz de que una parte de ella pudiera acompañarle.

Por la cara que había puesto, Zoro sabía sin duda que el paraguas lo había hecho ella. ¿Por qué estaba tan contenta por ello? No tenía ni idea pero tampoco era que le carcomiese la curiosidad. Lo único que sabía era que por lo menos ya no tendría que mojarse más.

"¡¡Arigatou, Zoro!!" le gritaba Clawday bajo su propio paraguas a la figura del kenshi que se alejaba de su lado. "…arigatou por todo…aunque sólo sean deseos…" susurró para si misma.

La idea era regresar al Sunny…pero por alguna razón desconocida Zoro se encontraba incapaz de averiguar la dirección hacia donde lo habían dejado fondeado. Eso siempre le pasaba cuando iba por su cuenta pero por supuesto tampoco le iba a pedir a uno de sus nakama que le acompañase para evitar caminar perdido por la ciudad durante horas antes de lograr regresar.

No sólo porque cada uno de ellos tenían sus propias cosas por hacer si no que incluso él tiene un límite para soportar las locuras de ellos. Y por supuesto a la única persona cuerda de todos ni se le ocurriría pedirle semejante favor.

_'Pues menuda forma de evitar pensar en ella sería si estuviera con ella todo el tiempo pero…'_

"…sería un dulce castigo…" se dijo Zoro incapaz de sonreír a la imagen de Robin cuando está feliz.

"Supongo que se tiene lo que se merece."

Zoro se rió de ese comentario. Ciertamente podía aplicarse a la relación que mantenía con Robin. Una persona que era capaz de mantenerle en cintura con una simple mirada o una sonrisa, como alterarle y desear acabar con ella…Poder hacer cualquier cosa para que la felicidad de su rostro no la volviese a abandonar.

"Pero el problema es que ella se merece mucho más que y-"

Sus pasos se detuvieron como su voz cuando, finalmente, su cerebro fue capaz de procesar a quien pertenecía aquella voz, que en un principio Zoro había pensado que estaba en su cabeza como ocurría habitualmente, pero que esta vez se encontraba a su lado.

Con un ligero, y temeroso, movimiento giró la cabeza hacia el origen de aquella voz…para confirmar sus peores predicciones y encontrarse, una vez más, aquellos ojos azules fijos en él.

"Hola, kenshi-san." Le sonrió Robin detenidamente.

Zoro notaba que sobre su rostro ahora no eran gotas de lluvia lo que se deslizaban si no unas gotas de sudor surgidas por el temor de que Robin hubiera entendido sus palabras, en el contexto en el que las estaba pensando.

_'Con ella dalo por seguro, pedazo de baka que no puede mantener su bocaza cerrada para no meterse en más líos de los necesarios…¡¿¡ES QUÉ TE ABURRES QUE TIENES QUE COMPLICARTE DE ESTA MANERA!?!'_

Por alguna extraña razón……conocida por él pero apartada de su mente......Zoro no podía apartar la mirada de Robin y ella, sabedora de ello, le provocaba con una intensa mirada que conseguía que el corazón del kenkaku quisiera ofrecérsele allí mismo en sacrificio.

_'…si sigues así vas a dejar a ese ero-kukku como el ser más noble y puro de este mundo…'_

"Hola." Le respondió Zoro con total frialdad intentando enmascarar sus verdaderas sensaciones al estar ante su presencia.

El rostro de Robin no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa cuando, sin ninguna otra palabra por su parte, Zoro intentó alejarse de allí. Por supuesto que ella no le iba a ponérselo nada fácil. Era demasiado divertido para dejarlo pasar.

_'…y, además, hace algo de frío…'_ pensó Robin conspiradoramente.

Solamente fue capaz de dar un par de pasos cuando sintió como le cogían de la camisa deteniéndole al momento. Por supuesto no fue por la fuerza ejercida, si no porque sabía quien le detuvo…ahora sólo debía averiguar el por qué.

"Oi, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" le preguntó de mala gana Zoro para ver si así pudiera conseguir que le soltase.

_'Eso, tú sigue así y por nada de este mundo, o cualquier otro, se te ocurra volverte hacia ella.'_

Robin no pudo evitar unas ligeras risas al ver la actitud con la que Zoro intentaba mantenerse a distancia con ella. Por supuesto que el sonido de su risa llegó con gran claridad a oídos de Zoro y sin poder evitarlo se volvió hacia Robin rompiendo su firme decisión apenas segundos de haberla hecho.

El brazo que le había sujetado desapareció en una nube de pétalos, mientras tanto Robin ya se había preparado para confrontarse a su nakama.

Las palabras se le atragantaron a Zoro cuando vio la postura en que estaba Robin…una vez más usando su bella inocencia para retorcerle el sentido.

_'¡JODER, YA TE AVISÉ BAKA! ¿Por qué diablos no haces caso a quién te habla por una vez?'_

Zoro recordaba como si fuera ahora mismo como Robin tenía esta misma postura en la cubierta del Going no Merry cuando llegaron a la Playa de los Ángeles de Skypiea. Por su puesto también recordaba la segunda vez cuando la salvaron en Enies Lobby pero ahí la diferencia era que estaba agradeciéndoselo a todos sus nakama, pero la primera sólo fue para sus ojos…y sus oídos.

_'Su dulce voz si que puede hechizar a cualquiera.'_

"No pensarás dejarme aquí, kenshi-san." Aquellas palabras eran como clavos en la conciencia de Zoro y no podía evitar sentirse mal por siquiera haberlo pensado, mucho menos intentarlo. "Está lloviendo y no tengo ningún paraguas encima…" Robin se pasó las manos por su cuerpo cacheándose ante la atónita mirada de Zoro que se sentía a punto de explotar. "…y no querrás que me moje hasta coger un resfriado o, aún peor, una pulmonía, ¿verdad que no, kenshi-san?" los ojos de Robin estaban clavados en los torturados ojos de Zoro. "¿Qué diría isha-san? ¿Qué dirían los demás?"

A Zoro, la verdad era que, le daba completamente igual lo que pudieran o dejasen de opinar sus nakama respecto a su comportamiento con Robin, pues era algo demasiado privado y personal, obviando el hecho de que ni siquiera él sabía muy bien lo que pensar sobre todo esto.

"Seguro que un montón de tonterías." Le dijo Zoro encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquella respuesta logró sacar de nuevo unas risas a Robin sabiendo que Zoro había dicho la verdad. Conociendo a sus nakama lo más seguro era que no dejaran de decir cualquier cosa si se enterasen de que Zoro la dejó volver al Sunny bajo la lluvia mientras él tenía un paraguas que se negó a compartir…

_'Aunque primero deberías preguntárselo.'_

"Seguramente." La mirada de Robin recorriéndole de arriba abajo ponía algo nervioso a Zoro y, por supuesto, aquella sonrisa no ayudaba nada para tranquilizarle. "Quería preguntarte si me podías acercar al Sunny, como has podido comprobar no traje ningún paraguas." Al cruzarse de brazos, abrazándose a si misma justo por debajo de sus pechos, daba un aspecto letalmente sexy que Zoro estaba seguro que habría logrado matar a Sanji.

_'…pero una muerte muy feliz, eso seguro…'_

Entonces una parte de las palabras de Robin llegaron finalmente al cerebro de Zoro procesadas y entendidas.

_'¿Cómo que: "__**como has podido comprobar**__"?'_

Viendo a Robin no podía saber si realmente lo había hecho o estaba teniendo otro buen momento a su costa.

_'Joder, no me digas que la he estado mirando demasiado fijamente…o tal vez sea aún peor, podría ser que…¡¿se dio cuenta de que la estaba desvistiendo con la mirada?!'_

"Eso si que es una sorpresa, que algo tan simple como un poco de lluvia te haya ganado." Ahora era su turno para sonreír burlonamente…pero al ver que ella mantenía su mirada decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes. "Si lo que quieres es un paraguas toma este."

Zoro prefería quedar completamente empapado que seguir al lado de Robin sin saber como debía actuar. No debería ser tan difícil saber lo que uno siente por otra persona y actuar al respecto…pero para Zoro…eso era algo que estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

Robin le detuvo la mano antes de que pudiera ofrecerle el paraguas.

"Pero entonces serías tú quien se quedaría a merced de la lluvia, kenshi-san." El contacto de sus manos les proporcionaba a los dos la misma sensación de calidez. "Y no sería justo ya que fuiste tú quien trajo un paraguas."

El contacto de sus manos, el sonido de su voz hablándole y su hermoso rostro delante de él. Ahora mismo podía venir el fin del mundo y Zoro…

_'…lo mataría por estropear este momento…'_

"No me sobreestimes, que yo también salí del Sunny sin paraguas." Por alguna razón más allá de su entendimiento, Zoro necesitaba aclararle la situación a Robin. "Este me lo dio una mecchen a la que le ayudé a recuperar sus paraguas."

Imperceptiblemente los dedos que Robin tenía sobre la mano de Zoro se pusieron tensos apretándosela un poco. Sobre la vara del paraguas podía ver las iniciales C.D. y el número 1542.

"Oh." Fue lo único que dijo Robin.

Aquella actitud tan impropia por parte de ella captó la atención de Zoro pues podría asegurar que Robin se veía como si tuviera ¡¿¡saigishin!?! Y ver como bajaba su mirada al suelo le hacía pensar que pronto su deseo se iba a hacer realidad.

Robin le iba a dejar ir.

Antes de que Robin tuviera oportunidad de separar su mano de la de Zoro y buscar alguna excusa para aceptar la palabra dada por el kenkaku de ir cada uno por su cuenta, Zoro la agarró con su mano libre. Este gesto cogió a Robin con la guardia baja y no pudo evitar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa.

"Si no te importa que tenga la camisa algo húmeda…"

Robin vio el gran esfuerzo que había necesitado hacer Zoro para poder pedirle algo tan simple como que esto y, pensándolo bien, lo mejor sería no dejarle a solas por si acaso alguna lagarta quisiera ponerle las garras encima de su hombre.

_'__**¡¡Mi**__**hombre!!**__'_

Zoro había pensado que hizo lo correcto en esta situación pero cuando Robin se puso bajo el paraguas, su cuerpo tan cerca de suyo, no podía pensar en que, una vez más, se había metido él solito en un buen problema.

"…pues la verdad es que no está tan mojada como creía que estaría, kenshi-san." La voz de Robin era un agradable murmullo que lograba que Zoro se olvidara del resto del mundo.

Absorbido por el calor del cuerpo de Robin la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él todo lo humanamente posible. Ella, primero ciertamente sorprendida por aquel gesto, decidió seguir su ejemplo y dejarse llevar por lo que tanto su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo le pedían, abrazándose con fuerza a aquel cuerpo tan cálido y protector.

"Tú dirás."

Robin sabía que aquellas palabras no eran para preguntar en qué dirección debía ponerse a caminar para llegar al Sunny, si no para saber lo que quería hacer ahora que finalmente tuvo el valor de dejarla acercarse a él.

_'Y ahora yo te dejaré entrar en mi.'_

El silencio de Robin nunca le había parecido muy molesto pues a él le encantaba la oportunidad que esto le brindaba para intentar buscar gestos invisibles de su personalidad. Ahora con ella firmemente agarrada a su cuerpo todos esos gestos se veían incrementados. Por eso al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Robin sabía que algún pensamiento, que seguramente también había pasado por su propia cabeza, agradable le había mostrado, tal vez, como iban a pasar la noche.

"Todo al frente y sin paradas, kenshi-san." Le dijo con voz soñadora Robin mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Zoro.

Absorto en seguir las indicaciones de Robin y obnubilado por la ternura de aquel cuerpo que parecía buscar fundirse con el suyo allí mismo en la calle, Zoro no se percató en los 'brazos fleur', con 'ojos fleur' en ellos, que les estaban siguiendo por los tejados de los edificios cercanos mientras llevaban consigo…un paraguas.

______________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________

En otra parte de la ciudad más miembros de los Mugiwara habían sido sorprendidos por aquella repentina lluvia. Si bien era cierto que para uno de ellos la lluvia no le importaba nada y que si fuera por él ya se habría ido de aquel local donde habían buscado refugio…pero, por supuesto, no podía hacerlo y no por falta de ganas, si no porque ella no le perdonaría. Y si algo había aprendido Luffy era que no debía enfadar a Nami si quería tener su vida fuera de peligro.

"Me abuuuurroooo." Se quejaba Luffy viendo como aquella lluvia no tenía trazas de parar pronto. "No lo entiendo, sólo es lluvia. ¿Qué pasa por mojarse un poco?"

A su lado Nami soltó un bufido de desesperación. No podía entender por qué tenía que repetir las cosas más de cinco veces para que aún así Luffy no captase la importancia y volviera a preguntarle una vez más. Había veces en que la cabeza dura de su nakama la ponía de los nervios.

"Si te aburres haber traído un paraguas para que así pudieras llevarme sin peligro de mojarme de vuelta al Sunny." Una vez más para la cuenta. "Ya te advertí que no puedo dejar que la lluvia toque mi pelo. Me ha costado bastantes berries este corte de pelo y no puedo permitir que se me arruine sólo al cabo de unos minutos de tenerlo."

Luffy volvió a mirar el nuevo peinado de Nami y la verdad era que no entendía cual era la historia. Simplemente era un corte de pelo. Seguía siendo el mismo cabello de siempre. Tal vez algo más recortado por la parte de la nuca y en vez de tenerlo suelto como siempre tenía un par de trenzas que le recorrían las sienes y unos ligeros reflejos rojizos……

_'Pues eso, como siempre.'_

"Pero pronto será hora de la yuushoku y ellos se van a comer toda mi parte." Le contaba un abatido Luffy. "Entonces será cuando me muera de hambre y entonces ¿qué?" Luffy lanzó una acusadora mirada a su nakama. "¿Qué sería de vosotros sin vuestro senchou?"

Nami movía lentamente la cabeza disfrutando del frescor que le daba un peinado nuevo. Ni siquiera las burradas de Luffy podían arruinarle este momento.

"Pues supongo que nuestras meshi-shokuryou aumentarían notablemente." Le dijo sacándole levemente la lengua.

Aquello puso en guardia a Luffy, lo de las meshi-shokuryou, no la visión de aquella húmeda y cálida lengua, encarándose a Nami.

"Sabía que todos estabais detrás de mi meshi. Pues no os dejaré acercaros a menos de…cien pasos de mi meshi cuando nos dispongamos a comer." Sentenció muy orgulloso Luffy, pero en el silencio siguiente el sonido de la lluvia le trajo de vuelta al aburrido momento en el que estaban atrapados.

No tardó mucho Luffy en ponerse a pensar en todo lo que quería estar comiendo en estos momentos en vez de estar atrapado de manera ridícula por unas cuantas gotas de lluvia.

_'…niku…gyuuniku…Nami…butaniku…kousiniku…Nami…ro-suto…¡¿Nami?!'_

"¿Si?" dijo Nami al creer haber escuchado su nombre. "¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa?"

La mirada de Luffy recorrió todo el cuerpo de Nami, desde aquel nuevo y, ahora mismo, molesto peinado, pasando por su cuerpo, cubierto por la poca tela de aquel minivestido tan ajustado que llevaba, hasta terminar por recorrer sus piernas que le llevaron a sus delicados pies que calzaban unas elegantes sandalias cuyas tiras se ataban a lo largo de sus piernas hasta las rodillas.

Por algún motivo la mirada de la que estaba siendo objeto Nami por parte de Luffy logró ponerla tan nerviosa que, si ya podía sentir como sus muslos empezaban a echar fuego, no podía imaginar como estarían sus mejillas y el resto de su cara.

"¡¿…q-qué…?!" volvió a preguntar Nami ahora con menos convicción pues los ojos de Luffy habían sido capaces de arrebatársela en un instante.

Luffy no sabía si debería decirle que no había dejado de pensar en ella mientras pensaba en sabrosos y deliciosos montones de niku, pues conociéndola vete tú a saber si aquello la podría llegar a enfadar con él. Además, no entendía que podrían tener en común su amado niku con Nami.

_'…no será que me quiero comer a Nami, ¿verdad?…'_ pensó seriamente Luffy. De nuevo, pero de manera más sutil, Luffy volvió a fijarse en Nami. _'Mmmm…tal vez podría ver que tal sabe primero…'_

Al no recibir una pronta respuesta había puesto, si cabe, aún más nerviosa a Nami que inconscientemente no dejaba de aderezarse el vestido.

"…nada…" Luffy pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a no estar en la calle, en público, antes de hablarlo con Nami. "…sólo que espero que la lluvia para pronto…"

No tenía ninguna duda de que Luffy le había mentido, lo que resultaba bastante extraño en él, pues solamente mentía cuando había hecho algo 'malo' para los demás pero no según su punto de vista, pero en estos momentos Nami no podía adivinar cuál podía ser la causa de su mentira.

Tal vez no había sido una buena idea haberle pedido que se quedara con ella hasta que el tiempo mejorase pues, estando ellos dos a solas, la tentación sería mucho más difícil de resistir que rodeados de sus nakama. Incluso ahora la gente rápidamente se fue marchando, ya que, al conocer mejor el tiempo que tienen en esta shima, habían traído consigo algún paraguas o amigos les vinieron a recoger.

Por momentos Nami se había sentido enfadada por no haber previsto este cambio de tiempo, pero ni siquiera ella podía hacer adivinar cambios con demasiado tiempo de margen, aunque también le había gustado estar con Luffy un tiempo para ellos hasta que empezó a quejarse de tener que esperar por culpa de la lluvia.

Lo único que podía hacer para que se callase o calmase, que para el caso era lo mismo, era un acercamiento directo y sin complejos…además ya estaba vestida para arrasar con todo…lo que también incluía a Luffy.

"…oye Luffy me preguntaba si te gustar-"

"¡¡HEY, MIRA NAMI!!" le interrumpió Luffy señalando al fondo de la calle aparentemente sin haber escuchado nada de lo que pretendía decirle. "¡¡SOY ZORO Y ROBIN CON…**UN PARAGUAS!!**" la alegría por poder volver al Sunny, salir del portal donde estaban atrapados o, simplemente, poder moverse de nuevo mantenía a Luffy ajeno a lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Con un suspiro resignado y suponiendo que por lo menos de vuelta en el Sunny recibirá algún piropo por parte de Sanji, ya que para Luffy un peinado es un peinado y ropa es ropa, Nami observó hacia donde indicaba su senchou. La sorpresa fue mayúscula.

_'¡¿¡ESOS DOS ESTÁN JUNTOS!?!'_

Por supuesto a lo que se estaba refiriendo no era al simple hecho de estar juntos ya que eso era algo tan obvio que incluso Luffy se dio cuenta, si no de la manera en estar juntos como pareja. Y por la manera en que Nami podía verles abrazados el uno con el otro, como si temieran que una simple brisa pudiera separarles, no tenía ninguna duda de que para su sorpresa, la de sus nakama luego e incluso la de todo el Mundo, los dos eran claramente una **pareja**.

Antes de que Luffy pudiera atraer la atención de la parejita Nami le tapó la boca con la mano y lo alejó de la calle llevándolo hasta el interior del portal.

"¡¡…ni se te ocurra llamarles, Luffy…!!" le susurró con un amenazante tono de voz que provocó un profundo temor en el gomu-nigen. "¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes hacer?"

La mirada de Luffy buscaba desesperadamente que sus nakama pudieran haberles visto antes de que Nami lo hubiera arrastrado hasta ocultarle, pero por desgracia parecía ser que no tuvieron tiempo.

Luffy se volvió hacia Nami medio enfadado, medio desesperado por no poder salir de ese maldito portal en el que parecían haberse quedado confinados.

"¡¿Por qué no me has dejado llamarles, Nami?!" exigió saber Luffy.

Nami se cruzó de brazos con aire cansado de tener que estar todo el tiempo explicándole las cosas más obvias a Luffy. Por una vez le gustaría que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor por si mismo.

"¿Y qué pretendías hacer si te hubieran escuchado? ¿No viste lo juntos que tenían que estar para evitar que la lluvia les mojase?" tampoco tenía planeado decirle sus sospechas porque…la verdad es que eran tan increíbles que se necesitaban unas buenas pruebas antes de aventurarse a decir algo. "Caray, Luffy. ¿Por qué no te esperas a que pare de llover y dejas de intentar meterte en líos?"

La mirada de Luffy se alzó para ver como las nubes de tormenta cubrían el cielo y parecían no tener fin. Estaba temiendo que aquí iba a terminar todo su viaje. Atrapado en un portal porque a Nami no le apetecía mojarse su nuevo peinado.

Pero…¿qué pasaría si por un 'accidente' Nami se mojase el pelo? En teoría una vez mojado ya no importaba si se lo mojase más.

_'Y seguramente me daría tal paliza que jamás terminaría por recuperarme por estropearle su nuevo peinado y hacer que se gastase tantos berries para nada.'_

Aunque también podía intentar escabullirse de nuevo y luego mandar a alguien a recogerla. Ella mantendría su peinado y él podría regresar al 'mundo real'.

_'Seguro que a Chopper no le importará venir a buscarla.'_

Pero cuando Luffy se disponía a dar comienzo su plan la voz de Nami le cortó de lleno.

"¡Hey, mira esto Luffy!" dijo con voz alegre Nami.

"¡¡NO PRETENDÍA ESCAPARME!!" se inculpó Luffy a la primera.

Luffy se encogió esperando el primer golpe pero…...tras un rato siguió sin pasar nada y se atrevió a abrir los ojos que se habían cerrado temiendo aquel golpe.

Nami se encontraba delante suya con un paraguas en la mano, y si Luffy no estaba dando saltos y gritos de alegría y alivio era por el rostro que tenía Nami. Ya la había visto varias veces con la tristeza cubriendo su rostro y por eso sabía que lo de ahora no tenía nada que ver con esas sensaciones…era algo no muy visto en ella.

Sincera culpa.

"¿Nami estás bien?" le preguntó Luffy. Su niku y la posibilidad de salir de allí usando el paraguas olvidado.

"…pensaste que te iba a pegar…" no lo preguntaba, estaba bastante claro viendo la actitud de Luffy. Además, ella se acordaba de todas las veces en que recurría al golpe fácil para salirse con la suya.

"¡¿Pegarme?!" la voz de Luffy con falsa incredulidad. "Que va. Yo nunca pensaría algo así de ti, Nami."

Pero traicionando sus propias palabras Luffy no fue incapaz de evitar retroceder un paso de manera inconsciente, ya que a pesar de todo su cuerpo reconocía a Nami como un peligro.

Ese gesto puso aún más triste a Nami.

_'Tienes lo que te mereces. ¿Qué te esperabas si siempre andas golpeándoles a todos ellos para salirte con la tuya?'_

"Toma y ve al Sunny antes de que se coman toda tu niku." Le dijo Nami alcanzándole el paraguas.

Luffy vio el objeto por el que había suplicado durante días (la verdad es que no hacía ni media hora pero, bueno…es Luffy) delante suya y solamente tenía que cogerlo y pronto estaría en la cocina del Sunny devorando la sabrosa niku que Sanji le debía haber preparado a estas alturas.

Solamente tenía que cogerlo.

Nami sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando Luffy le cogió el paraguas de su mano y abriéndolo salió, ¡Por fin!, del portal. Bajando la vista al suelo por miedo a que de pronto, las namida que la amenazaban con mostrarse pudieran ser vistas por Luffy. Le había dado la espalda solamente por precaución…y para no ver la horrible imagen de Luffy alejándose de su lado.

"¡O, Nami! ¿A qué esperas?"

La voz de Luffy la sacó del oscuro agujero en el que se estaba enterrando sin apenas darse cuenta. Y volviéndose tímidamente hacia él, por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse, Nami se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de Luffy dándole la bienvenida.

Allí estaba Luffy con el paraguas abierto bajo la lluvia mientras le tendía una mano a Nami para que le acompañara. Y ella no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de Zoro y Robin abrazados bajo su propio paraguas.

Tentativamente se colocó bajo el paraguas sin tener mucho contacto con Luffy pues tampoco era plan para colgársele encima así por las buenas.

"Entonces ya podemos irnos." Anunció Nami para alegría de su senchou.

Pero la sorpresa de Nami fue mayor cuando sintió la mano de Luffy rodeándole la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. No tenía ninguna duda de que si eso mismo lo hubiera hecho Sanji o cualquier otro tío el resultado habría dejado a ese baka tirado en el suelo con sus 'kintama' por sombrero. Pero con Luffy la cuestión cambiaba totalmente.

_'…aquí me siento a salvo y feliz…'_

"¡¡Directos al Sunny!!" gritó Luffy entre risas.

Sin poder evitar reírse Nami se fijó en la dirección que llevaban.

"El Sunny se encuentra amarrado al oeste, Luffy." Le explicó Nami a su despistado nakama que rápidamente cambió de dirección…hacia el este. "Vamos en dirección contraria."

Al momento Luffy cogió el rumbo correcto. Mientras estaba atento a la lluvia para que no fuera capaz de superar la barrera del paraguas y empapar el peinado nuevo de Nami…Lo que trajo de nuevo una pregunta a su cabeza y que no pudo hacer antes por…'motivos especiales'.

"¿De dónde sacaste este paraguas, Nami?" le preguntó con curiosidad Luffy.

La mirada de Nami se alzó hacia el tejado de las casas que había durante toda la calle y allí pudo ver el último 'brazo fleur' con su correspondientes 'ojos fleur' antes de que desapareciera en una, más agradable, lluvia de pétalos.

"Me cayó del cielo." le respondió mientras se abrazaba con gran intensidad a Luffy buscando guardar todo este precioso momento de sus vidas en su corazón con todos los detalles de los que fuera capaz de memorizar.

Luffy no entendía como era posible que un paraguas pudiera caerles del cielo…galeones, si; pero, ¿paraguas? Bueno, lo que de verdad importaba era que se dirigían al Sunny para poder comer y que Nami ya no estaba enfadada con él. Y no por ese orden.

Además le gustaba que Nami estuviera sonriendo alegre y feliz.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El paseo de vuelta al Sunny estaba siendo una de las mejores experiencias de su vida al sentir el contacto tierno y cálido del cuerpo de la persona que, sin lugar a ninguna clase de duda, quería con todo su corazón.

¿Lo malo de todo esto? Pues que pronto se iba a terminar el paseo y aún no sabían que iba a pasar entonces. Entre ellos, y con sus nakama.

Robin aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo en torno a la cintura de Zoro, al no haber peligro de hacerle daño, ella no se cortaba en absoluto en mostrar el temor que sentía en estos momentos. No quería que esto acabase pero no podía actuar de manera egoísta y decidirlo por su cuenta. Tenía que ser una decisión tomada entre los dos…y eso implicaba el riesgo de que Zoro no sintiera lo mismo que ella.

Ese único pensamiento consiguió hacerla temblar de miedo.

"Oi, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó Zoro al notar aquel estremecimiento. Si tienes frío sólo tienes que decírmelo."

Antes de que Robin pudiera responderle sintió como la mano con la que Zoro les mantenía juntos empezó a recorrer su cuerpo en suaves movimientos con la intención de hacerla entrar en calor. Su sonrisa emergió antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

_'Pues contigo es imposible no estar caliente, kenshi-san.'_

"¿Se acabará todo al llegar al Sunny, kenshi-san?" puso voz a sus temores.

Ciertamente aquella pregunta fue bastante chocante para Zoro pues por una parte le indicaba, por el tono que usó Robin, que ella no deseaba que algo que acababan por descubrir, y que ambos buscaban y querían, terminase por el hecho de estar de regreso con sus nakama. Le decía que ella no se sentía avergonzada de estar con alguien como él, de estar con él. Por otra parte al hacerle esa pregunta indicaba que no sabía si sus sentimientos por ella eran reales o, si lo fuesen, si serían suficiente para encararlos con los demás Mugiwara…y el resto del mundo.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Robin temía que aquello fuera el momento de distracción para intentar minimizar el daño que sus palabras le iban a provocar al romper su no nata relación. Ambos tenían a sus nakama y sus propios sueños. Promesas que cumplir y rivales que derrotar. Pero una relación tal vez podría enturbiar todo esto.

"Por supuesto, kenshi-san." Su tono de voz neutro indicaba las sospechas que tenía sobre esta 'pregunta'. "Espero saber responderla."

Zoro se detuvo obligando a Robin a hacer lo mismo si no quería volver a quedar bajo la lluvia. Sus ojos se centraron en los zafiros que adornaban el rostro de Robin, por supuesto que eso era algo que tardaría en decir en voz alta pero por ahora esa no era la cuestión.

"Yo cuando acabo totalmente empapado no tengo más remedio que tomar un buen baño caliente." La voz de Zoro estaba provocándole a Robin un agradable estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, se pudiera haber equivocado.

"…y tú, Robin, ¿qué es lo que haces?"

Robin tuvo que cerrar los ojos para intentar controlarse y no desmoronarse en plena calle como si se tratase de…lo que era en verdad.

¡Una mujer enamorada!

"Yo me meto durante una larga hora en una bañera llena hasta rebosar de agua caliente hasta que pueda sentir a todos y cada uno de mis músculos totalmente relajados y en plena forma."

Ambos compartieron la misma clase de sonrisa ansiosa cuando Zoro apartó a un lado el paraguas mientras Robin lo cerraba. En esos momentos incluso los cielos parecían estar a favor de ellos dos, cuando la lluvia empezó a caer en mayor cantidad.

El chaparrón los estaba dejando más allá de 'calados hasta los huesos' pero ninguno de ellos parecía darle mayor importancia.

Zoro acarició con la mano una de las mejillas de Robin por donde corrían cientos de gotas de lluvia sin cesar. Pero ella sólo podía sentir el calor de aquella mano sobre su rostro. Sin titubeos y con decisión sus labios se acercaron hasta que se fundieron en lo que únicamente podía llamarse un 'beso húmedo'.

Así permanecieron un tiempo que serían incapaces de medir.

Solos bajo la lluvia besándose como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo.

Cuando sus labios se separaron una pregunta llenó el vacío que los separaba.

"¿Te apetece un buen baño caliente?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bien, hasta aquí iba a ser la historia pero……que quieres que te diga…puede ser el momento o la 'invitada' de la historia…o, admitámoslo, por que siempre os remato de esta manera los fics y algunos piden más. ;DD

La verdad es que tengo que pensármelo pues no sé si lograré hacer un buen final tras esa última pregunta pero…si no se intenta… n.n'

Vosotros diréis, por supuesto…ya sabéis como…


	2. Epílogo

**The cold rain is warm**

**Ep****ílogo: Ontou**

Todos los Mugiwara se encontraban en la cocina dispuestos a tomar la gohan que tan concienzudamente les había preparado Sanji. Por supuesto que su mayor cuidado fue para lo que les iba a servir a sus dos mecchen, mientras que para los demás, pues ya sabes, "lo que no mata engorda".

La noche empezó perfecta para Sanji al ver llegar a Nami, el que viniera junto a Luffy carecía de importancia para su mente, llevando aquel vestido tan sugerente y un nuevo peinado que la hacía aún más deseable.

Pronto los deseos de Nami por un poco de atención respecto a su ropa y al cambio de peinado fueron salvajemente superados por las atenciones de una sola persona. Lo de Sanji estaba muy bien para el ego de una mecchen pero en pequeñas cuotas porque de otra manera puede llegar a hastiar con gran rapidez.

A pesar de la inicial reticencia por parte de Sanji de no empezar a servir la gohan hasta que hubiera llegado Robin, el que Zoro llegase o no le daba completamente igual, finalmente accede gracias a las melosas peticiones de Nami. Unas peticiones de las que nadie se dio cuenta de que fueron hechas por, y para que, Luffy pudiera comer. Nami no podía soportar durante mucho tiempo los ojillos desesperados que ponía Luffy cuando no está contento.

Mientras Sanji se dedicaba a servir la gohan, Luffy empezó a hablar con Nami sobre lo extraño que era el hecho de que ni Robin ni Zoro hubieran llegado al Sunny a estas alturas si los habían visto dirigirse hacia aquí mucho antes de que ellos mismos tuvieran la oportunidad de caminar bajo la lluvia sin poner en peligro el nuevo peinado de Nami.

Por supuesto que Nami tenía ciertas sospechas sobre las posibles causas de que ninguno de ellos no hubieran llegado aún, pero con Sanji presente no podía dar voz a sus pensamientos. Unos pensamientos en los que la imagen de sus dos nakama abrazados bajo el paraguas era una repetición constante. No tenía ninguna duda que solamente el poder estar juntos a solas, sin la constante algarabía que los demás Mugiwara siempre estaban haciendo, era un motivo más que justificado para permanecer lejos.

"¿Crees qué les habrá pasado algo, Nami?" le preguntó Luffy mirándola de soslayo con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

El rostro fantasioso de Nami indicaba claramente lo que ella creía que les había podido pasar si ella tuviera algo que decir al respecto. Pero como eso no era posible, pues solamente le quedaba desear que no se equivocara con sus presunciones.

"Conociendo a ese, seguro que no le dejó a Robin dirigirlos y seguramente ahora estarán de vuelta al centro de la ciudad. Sólo espero que Robin consiga hacer ver a ese baka que si quiere llegar a tiempo para la gohan la deje a ella tomar las direcciones."

Aquello trajo ciertas risas a Luffy recordando lo mal que se orienta su nakama. Creyendo que Nami había acertado su preocupación pasó de sus dos nakama ausentes de regreso a su meshi ausente…en el plato porque su gran olfato ya le indicaba que estaba preparada y lista para servirse.

Una vez más era el único que tenía más ganas por empezar a comer de todos los presentes y necesitó actuar como un auténtico pesado para que los demás, poco a poco, se le unieran en sus reivindicaciones.

Finalmente Sanji, tras aguantar todo lo que le era 'Namidamente' posible empezó a servirles la gohan. Por supuesto que empezó por su adorable y, esta noche sin lugar a dudas, sexy pelirroja a lo que ella le respondió con una amable sonrisa de agradecimiento. A su lado Luffy ponía cara de circunstancias al ver como no era a él, el senchou, al que servían primero.

Pronto esas clases de pensamientos dejaron la mente de Luffy cuando por fin pudo ponerse a comer. Una vez más estaba deliciosa e incluso mucho más sabrosa que la última meshi que había probado. Realmente Sanji era el mejor cocinero posible.

Todo el mundo estaba comiendo tan despreocupadamente mientras charlaban de asuntos de lo más triviales que no se dieron cuenta de los pasos que se iban acercando hacia la cocina. Tal vez ayudaba que aquellos pasos fueran muy ligeros y silenciosos y estuvieran ocultos bajo el sonido de la lluvia.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, atrayendo la atención de todos los Mugiwara, solamente pudieron ver la silueta de una persona al haber coincidido con la iluminación de un relámpago. Aquella forma tenía, al menos, unos ocho brazos que se agarraron al marco de la puerta.

Los más impresionables, léase Usopp, Brook y Chopper, casi se atragantan con la meshi que tenían en ese momento en la boca. Por supuesto que Brook siendo solamente huesos no tenía ese problema, aunque lo padeció de igual manera.

"¡¡AAAHHH!!"

"¡¡PERO YO NO TENGO ESÓFAGO PORQUE SÓLO SOY HUESOS!! YO HO HO HO."

"¡¡GYOJIN, GYOJIN, GYOJIN!!"

Sanji estaba sorprendido por aquella súbita aparición pero no reaccionó de la exagerada manera en que lo hacían su tres nakama, simplemente estaba preparado por si tenía que actuar. Franky dejó de comer por un momento pero rápidamente siguió con su gohan al haberse dado cuenta de quien era.

Por supuesto que Luffy no apartaba la vista de aquella figura sorprendido por su aparición pero sin dejar ni un segundo de comer. Nami había movido, sin darse cuenta de ello, la silla para poner por delante suya y de la puerta de la cocina a Luffy.

Cuando la luz del relámpago se desvaneció también lo hicieron seis de aquellos brazos dejando a la vista de todos a una, calada hasta los huesos, Nico Robin que les sonreía medio culpable por el susto que les había dado a sus nakama.

"Gomennasai." Se disculpó Robin con sus nakama. "No pretendía asustarles."

Las palabras de Robin sonaban tan sinceras como siempre pero si aquello fuera verdad entonces, ¿por qué había aparecido con ocho brazos?

"No pasa nada, Robin." Empezó a hablar Usopp todo recuperado y alegre. "Puedo decirte que a mi no me has asustado nada de nada."

"¡¡¿¡EN SERIO!?!!" la voz de Chopper siempre sorprendida por la valentía de Usopp que nunca dejaba de acrecentar su leyenda de Temerario.

Sanji ignoró las palabras de aquellos dos mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Robin. No podía creer que no le hubiera avisado para recogerla con un paraguas. En la mente de Sanji se le mostraba la imagen de los dos bajo la lluvia abrazaditos y no pudo evitar sentir como se le animaba su cuerpo.

"Mira como te ha dejado esta maldita lluvia, Robin-chwan. Toda empapada y…" sus ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas al notar como su aireada blusa, completamente empapada, se encontraba pegada contra sus pechos. "…y toda empapada." Volvió a repetirse Sanji.

Ella le sonrió por pura cortesía pero tenía la mente en otro asunto de mayor importancia, tanto para ella como para otra persona muy especial, que cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas sin lugar a dudas.

"Ahora iba a tomar un baño caliente para entrar en calor. Solamente pasé para avisaros de que había vuelto." La tranquilidad en su voz era tan hipnótica que a ninguno se le pasó por la mente el preguntarle si había visto al último de los Mugiwara que faltaba por regresar al Sunny.

"Por supuesto, Robin-chwan. Y puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo." Le dijo Sanji con su rostro evidenciando que era lo que tenía en mente en esos momentos. "Y no te preocupes por tu gohan que te lo mantendré bien caliente para ti."

"Arigatou, Sanji-kun."

Con esto se despidió por ahora de sus nakama mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

"¿Fafrá fhefado fhamfhin Fofro?" le preguntó Luffy a Nami con la boca toda llena de niku.

Por supuesto que eso era lo mismo en lo que estaba pensando ella pero a diferencia del descortés de su senchou, Nami no expondría sus pensamientos mientras tuviera la boca llena de meshi.

"Antes de hablar con una kifujin acábate lo que tengas en la boca." Le corrigió Sanji mientras le daba una patada en la cabeza.

Por supuesto que aquella acción tuvo la mala suerte de que hizo que Luffy se atragantase con la meshi y no pudiera respirar. Todos se asustaron al ver como los intentos de Luffy por poder respirar eran inútiles y su rostro estaba cambiando a un color azulado.

"¡¡AAAAHHH!!" gritaba Chopper todo asustado. "¡¡ISHA, ISHA, NECESITAMOS A UN ISHA!!"

No tardaron mucho en recordarle su propia condición de isha, por suerte esta vez Chopper no era el único que sabía lo que se debía hacer en casos como este. Sanji había presenciado suficientes casos de ahogamiento por meshi desde que entró por primera vez en una cocina que de haber recibido un berry por cada uno de ellos ahora habría podido comprarles un castillo a sus dos oujo.

"Hay que hacer que escupa lo que se le ha atragantado antes de que sea demasiado tarde." Les anunció Sanji.

Todos empezaron a darle fuertes golpes en la espalda pero no tenían el más mínimo efecto en Luffy que ya había alcanzado el color de los ojos de Robin. Entonces Chopper adoptando su Heavy Point le agarró por la espalda entrelazando sus manos sobre el tórax de Luffy y apretó con fuerza para obligarle a escupir lo que le estuviera obstruyendo la laringe.

Pero no parecía que diera resultado alguno y Luffy a pesar del color de su rostro seguía moviéndose con claros síntomas de no poder respirar. Claro que con tanto movimiento tampoco les estaba haciendo nada sencillo el intentar salvarle la vida pues ninguno de sus nakama podía realizar sus técnicas con facilidad.

"…menudos baka estáis hechos todos vosotros…" murmuró Nami mientras apartaba a todos del lado de Luffy. "Mira que no saber como se debe salvar a Luffy cuando se atraganta con meshi a estas alturas."

Abriéndole la boca con total falta de delicadeza le introdujo uno de los enormes trozos de niku que estaban en el plato de Luffy.

Todos miraban asombrados como gracias a aquello el obstáculo en la laringe de Luffy fue arrastrado por el nuevo trozo de niku logrando que pudiera volver a respirar con normalidad.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" se reía Luffy una vez recuperado su capacidad para hablar. "Arigatou, Nami." La sonrisa de Luffy era una buena recompensa para Nami.

Pero, por supuesto, no por ello se iba a quejar cuando Luffy, después de limpiarse sus dedos con la boca, le cogió a Nami la mano con la que le había salvado la vida y se dedicó a limpiar cada uno de los dedos de igual manera a como lo había hecho con los suyos propios. Todo ello como si fuera lo más normal para hacer.

Aquella acción dejó a todos sus nakama sin palabras pero, a pesar de sentir como sus mejillas estaban claramente ruborizadas por la acción de Luffy, Nami no había perdido la capacidad de habla.

"Debéis recordar que si Luffy se ahoga con meshi…¡Nunca! ¡¡JAMÁS!! Se debe intentar hacer que la escupa porque eso es algo que en toda su vida podrá ser capaz de hacer Luffy con la meshi."

Nadie dijo nada incapaces de poder articular palabra aún bajo la sorpresa de ver como Luffy le limpiaba los dedos con su propia boca. Por supuesto que cada uno de ellos tenía en mente sus propios motivos para estar sorprendidos de esta manera.

Antes de que Luffy, ahora sin meshi en la boca que le entorpeciera el poder hablar con Nami, repitiera su anterior pregunta, una voz surgió desde la puerta de la cocina.

"Creo que se dedican más a proteger su propia meshi del ataque de Luffy que a recordar que este senchou que nos ha tocado soportar nunca desperdiciará un simple pedazo de meshi."

"Oi, Zoro. Ya era hora de que llegases, pensé que tendría que comerme tu parte junto a la mía." Le dijo un divertido Luffy mientras empezaba a devorar otro pedazo de kousiniku.

"Menuda faena te habré hecho entonces al volver." La mueca de Zoro era cómplice con la sonrisa de Luffy.

"Shishishishishi." Se reía Luffy.

A pesar de que Zoro estaba tan, o más, empapado que Robin nadie parecía pensar que pudiera haber algún tipo de relación entre ambos casos, pues la lluvia no discriminaba a nadie que estuviera bajo ella.

"Primero voy a hacer algo con toda esta agua pero eso no quiere decir que tengas vía libre para comerte mi meshi, ¿eh, Luffy?" las palabras de Zoro buscaban seguridad sobre la posibilidad de que al regresar aún tuviera algo que comer.

"Phof fhupheftho, Fofro." Le dijo Luffy sin apartar la vista de los platos de meshi que tenía delante de él.

Cuando Zoro había abandonado su lugar ante la puerta de la cocina pudo escuchar a Sanji decirle algo pero en estos momentos la cabeza de Zoro no estaba para cualquier cosa que le quisiera decir.

"¡Hey, marimo!" le gritó Sanji. "¡Hazte a la idea de comer tu meshi fría porque yo no estoy aquí para calentársela a aquellos que no pueden acordarse de la hora del gohan!"

Por supuesto que los demás le recordaron entre protestas que a pesar de que Robin también había llegado tarde a ella si le iba a mantener su meshi caliente para cuando volviera a la cocina para comer.

Mientras todos ellos se dedicaban a discutir ese asunto, Nami no podía ocultar su sonrisa al saber que tanto Robin como Zoro estarían en unos momentos los dos juntos y a solas en el baño. Lo extraño era que ninguno de sus nakama se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle pues no podía decirse que la maniobra hubiera sido muy discreta. Simplemente aparecieron en el Sunny con apenas unos minutos de diferencia para acto seguido volver a desaparecer los dos juntos.

_'Tal vez por eso apareció Robin de esa manera con los ocho brazos. Para apartar la atención de lo que verdaderamente importaba.'_

Nami se preguntaba en dónde pensarían sus nakama que Zoro iría a tratar su 'problema' con el agua pero estaba más que claro que la dirección que tomó lo llevaría hasta el cuarto de baño donde, antes, Robin les dijo que iba a tomarse un buen baño caliente.

_'Lo mejor tras haber sufrido una 'inesperada' mojadura.'_

No había ninguna duda de que había sido una idea conjunta de esos dos pues Nami pudo notar que ninguno de ellos estaba llevando el paraguas con el que los había visto pasear bajo la lluvia. Seguramente ese paraguas fue llevado de la misma manera en que lo había sido el que Robin le prestó a Nami.

La pelirroja centró su atención de nuevo en Luffy que estaba terminándose su bebida dando un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción. Era inevitable ponerse a sonreír al verle y Nami ni siquiera intentó evitarlo pues le salía de manera natural.

Luffy se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba observando y viendo que sus nakama seguían discutiendo con Sanji, a causa de los privilegios que les negaba a los demás cuando se trataba de meshi en comparación con Robin y Nami, se volvió hacia esta última para encontrándosela con su mirada fija en él.

Una vez más Luffy la sorprendió cuando, sin perder su sonrisa habitual, estiró su mano hacia el rostro de Nami y le cogió un pedacito de meshi que tenía en uno de sus rippu. Sin apartar sus ojos de ella se lo comió mientras le seguía sonriendo.

Nami cogió un pequeño corte de gyuuniku y se lo ofreció a Luffy que lo aceptó de muy buena gana.

En sus rostros llevaban las mismas sonrisas.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el baño:

Zoro llamó con un par de ligeros golpecitos a la puerta pero no esperó por ninguna contestación, entrando al momento. Por supuesto esto era más por ella que por sus nakama. No quería perder mucho tiempo y sabiendo que Robin ya había tenido el suficiente para haberse desnudado y metido en la bañera…pues, ¿por qué esperar?

Por eso mismo fue una sorpresa encontrársela de pie en medio del baño llevando aún toda su ropa mojada. Zoro no tenía ninguna duda de que estaría aterecida de frío por haberse dejado aquella ropa puesta tanto tiempo…entonces, ¿por qué esperar?

"¿Pretendes darle trabajo a Chopper?" le preguntó Zoro mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Robin le sonrió calidamente a pesar del frío que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

"La verdad era que pensaba en darte trabajo a ti, kenshi-san." Su voz ansiosa inflamaba el corazón de Zoro.

Lentos pasos acercaron el kenkaku junto a la koukogakusha que lo esperaba sin mover ni un solo músculo a excepción del incontrolable temblor que le provocaba el frío que sentía, un frío que a cada paso dado por Zoro iba tornándose calor por la pasión existente entre los dos.

Deteniéndose justo delante de Robin, le acarició con delicadeza la mejilla izquierda de su rostro hermoso con el dorso de su mano derecha. Robin se entregó a aquella cálida sensación provocada por un gesto tan simple pero de una gran importancia para ella.

La mano se giró hasta que, ahora, era la palma quien acariciaba su mejilla. Perdiéndose en aquel tierno contacto cerró por un instante los ojos en un intento de profundizar las sensaciones que algo tan simple le estaba logrando provocar.

Inesperadamente sintió el suave contacto de los labios de Zoro contra los suyos e hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, pero no que rompiera aquel beso. Al contrario pues no siguió besándole si no que separando ligeramente sus labios le dio permiso para que su lengua fuera al encuentro de la suya. Por supuesto que la invitación no se hizo derogar y al momento de ser realizada la lengua de Zoro se introdujo en la boca de Robin mientras le lamía sus labios.

Un excitante gemido surgió de Robin cuando sus lenguas entraron en un húmedo y cálido contacto mientras recorrían todo su cuerpo con gran avidez. Ninguna de las dos quería que la otra prevaleciera en esta hambrienta lucha.

Las manos de Zoro se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Robin hasta llegar a su cintura donde se entrelazaron atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo para que pudiera sentir el ardiente deseo que le estaba provocando y que buscaba liberarse. Al mismo momento las manos de Robin también estaban familiarizándose con el cuerpo de Zoro. Con su pecho, sus abdominales y, en un rápido movimiento, con sus nalgas que agarró con firmeza imitando la acción de Zoro y atrayéndole contra su propio cuerpo.

A pesar de la excitación del momento Zoro pudo notar el frío en el cuerpo de Robin y sabía que al final podría ponerse enferma si no se quitaba aquella ropa mojada. A pesar de ser una de las finalidades de toda esta representación en estos momentos Zoro no lo pensaba por los motivos esperados si no por el bienestar de Robin.

_'¿Y cómo no sabes que ese puede ser el verdadero motivo, baka?'_

Podía ver tras Robin como la bañera estaba siendo llenada a un ritmo bastante relajado como si ella así lo hubiera preferido para que tuvieran tiempo para ellos antes de meterse en ella y, si a pesar de ello, también veía como aún temblaba de frío era que este le había llegado hasta los huesos. Por suerte había sido previsora y ahora no tendrían que esperar mucho tiempo para que terminase de llenarse.

Separándose del cuerpo de Robin se llevó el sabor de sus besos con él mientras ella se llevaba uno de sus labios en un tierno mordisco que logró excitarle aún más si eso era físicamente posible.

"No es un trabajo." Le dijo Zoro mientras le iba deshaciendo el pequeño lazo que formaba el cordón que cerraba la parte superior de su blusa.

Una vez deshecho el lazo fue tirando de un extremo haciendo recorrer aquel sedoso cordón hasta que llegó al final y terminó por dejar la parte superior expuesta a la vista de Zoro.

"Entonces, ¿qué es, kenshi-san?" le preguntó Robin mientras sentía los labios de Zoro besar la parte superior del escote de sus pechos. "¿Un placer?"

Su voz alegre era tanto por sus propias palabras como por las sensaciones que le estaban provocando los labios de Zoro mientras ascendía hacia su cuello.

"Sería mentira negar esa verdad pero…para mi…" entre sus labios se asomó la punta de su lengua que lamió el recorrido de su carótida hasta llegar a su mandíbula que besó mientras volvía a casa. "…es mi vida."

La intensidad de sus palabras era equivalente al beso que fundió de nuevo sus labios como uno solo. ¿Aire? Quién lo necesita cuando estás junto a la persona que amas y que nada de lo que te pudiera hacer te dañaría en lo más mínimo.

Perdido en el sabor de aquellos labios su cuerpo actuó de manera a los deseos e intenciones de Robin permitiéndole que le quitase la camisa sin oponer una resistencia inexistente.

Mientras Zoro estaba ocupado sacándose la camisa por la cabeza, Robin se alimentaba del sabor del pecho del kenkaku. Sus besos recorrían aquellos músculos mientras su lengua le trazaba el camino previamente. Cuando llegaron hasta sus pezones estos ya estaban erectos y duros para que pudieran ser mordisqueados sin ninguna compasión por Robin.

Cada pequeño acto de 'dolor' era rápidamente recompensado por la acción de sus labios que los chupaban mientras su lengua los lamía con devoción. Así habría podido estar horas pasando de un pezón a otro si no fuera por las manos de Zoro que se habían introducido bajo su blusa provocándole deliciosos escalofríos mientras recorrían su espalda y su ardiente vientre.

Cuando llegó al nacimiento de sus pechos Robin pensó que iba a recibir una réplica de sus 'atenciones' al pecho y pezones de Zoro pero para su sorpresa sus manos retrocedieron lo suficiente para cogerle de la blusa y levantársela exponiéndole la totalidad de su torso a ojos de Zoro.

A diferencia de ella, Zoro esperó a que se librase de aquella prenda de tela que había perdido su utilidad en estos momentos, antes de empezar a devorarla.

"Me gusta que vivas la vida tan plenamente, kenshi-san."

El tiempo, la ardiente espera y las caricias previas también habían hecho imposible que Zoro pudiera ser quien le endureciera los pezones a Robin. Pero no por ello iba a desanimarse pues como había hecho ella previamente con los suyos, ahora era su turno para disfrutar de los de ella.

Mientras una mano le acariciaba con delicadeza uno de sus pechos al tiempo que el pulgar le frotaba aquel endurecido pezón, su otra mano sujetaba con firmeza pero no con fuerza su pecho izquierdo mientras su lengua lo recorría con grandes lametones hasta llegar al pezón que mordisqueaba antes de chupárselo junto a una gran porción del pecho.

Robin suspiraba de placer por aquella intensidad con la que Zoro le estaba chupando los pechos. Pasando de uno a otro mediante besos que sus labios dejaban por el camino. En diversos momentos incluso le lamía la zona de su escote en donde sus pechos se juntaban al descubrir que era muy sensible y le provocaba una mayor excitación a Robin.

Mientras Zoro le juntaba los pechos para poder besarlos y lamerlos casi al mismo tiempo, Robin había dejado a sus manos un libre albedrío que fue utilizado para recorrer los músculos de Zoro hasta la cintura de su pantalón pero ahora, sin ninguna traba que se lo impidiera, no se detuvieron ahí continuando hasta entrar en contacto con el miembro, totalmente excitado y erecto, del kenshi.

Ahora fue el momento de Zoro de no poder evitar soltar un gemido al notar las delicadas manos de Robin acariciar, con examinantes movimientos, su palpitante órgano. Y antes de que pudiera no pensar, pues ya habían dejado atrás esa consciente posibilidad, si no actuar, Robin se le adelantó al usar varios de sus 'brazos fleur' para bajarle los pantalones.

"Siento la piel arder, kenshi-san." Le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Era la pura verdad, y resultaba difícil de creer que no hacía ni varios minutos antes pudieran haber estado tiritando de frío. Era increíble de lo que podía ser capaz el cuerpo humano.

Como muestra a su habilidad e iniciativa, Zoro se quitó el calzado él mismo antes de terminar de apartar su pantalón de debajo de él, quedándose solamente llevando los bóxers puestos.

Sus manos recorrieron su espalda hasta llegar al prieto culo de Robin bien marcado por aquella falda de cuero. Desde sus nalgas deslizó sus manos hasta los muslos que ardían al contacto de sus manos. Elevándola sin ningún problema la llevó contra una de las paredes donde, volviendo a liberar sus piernas, le acorraló todo su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Su sonrisa no desapareció en ningún momento.

Una vez más sus labios se besaron como inicio de el siguiente movimiento. Un movimiento que no iba a ser para Robin como dejó claro Zoro al cogerle los brazos y colocándoselos por encima de su cabeza, cuando sintió una vez más el suave contacto de sus manos contra su, ahora más visible, erección tras perder la protección de su pantalón.

La respiración de Robin iba ya bastante acelerada pero el nuevo movimiento por parte de Zoro había logrado que se le volviera a acelerar. Le gustaba sentir como tomaba la iniciativa y la curiosidad que su propio cuerpo le retransmitía para ver a dónde le llevarían sus acciones, y a dónde la llevarían a ella.

Tras juntarle los brazos los sujetó con una sola mano por sus muñecas dejándole libre de esta manera una mano para poder hacerla temblar de algo que ya no podía ser frío.

Una vez más regresó a la calidez de aquellos labios mientras su mano se deslizaba desde su cuello hasta uno de sus pechos que empezó a oprimir con delicadeza mientras sus dedos le pellizcaban malsanamente el pezón. Estando dominada y negándose el usar su Hana Hana no Mi, Robin 'solamente' tenía su cuerpo para contraatacar cada una de las 'atenciones' que Zoro estaba teniendo con ella.

Su lengua luchaba con fuerza para poder dominar la de Zoro que estaba sorprendido, pero agradecido, por este recibimiento. Los momentos en que necesitaban recuperar el aliento también los aprovechó Robin para imponerse a Zoro impidiéndole sacar su lengua si no fuera mientras sus labios se la chupaban. Pero no solamente usaba su boca para 'atacarle' si no también el resto de su cuerpo. Literalmente.

Robin se dio cuenta que la falda en estos momentos era su mayor handicap al impedirle claros movimientos de sus piernas. En vez de poder enroscar sus piernas en la cintura de Zoro tuvo que agarrarse utilizando sus tobillos para sujetarse a las piernas de Zoro, entonces arqueando su cuerpo se lo ofrecía al mismo tiempo que hacía que sus sexos se frotasen entre ellos.

Ambos gimieron con aquel contacto de sus sobreexcitados sexos.

_'…ya lo había advertido, ¿verdad? Su especialidad es el asesinato, y acaba de descubrir como puede acabar contigo.'_

Si esto siguiera así durante más tiempo iba a reventar sin remedio porque las 'atenciones' que le estaba dando Robin eran demasiado para soportarlas.

Abandonando sus pechos, algo que nunca pensó que haría por propia voluntad sin haberles dado toda la atención que se merecían, tuvo que liberar la presa que tenía en sus brazos ya que si quería librarse de aquel agarre sin que resultase demasiado forzado debería otorgarle esta pequeña victoria.

Robin sonreía victoriosa mientras se agarraba al cuello de Zoro pero cuando este le devolvió su misma sonrisa…supo que debía adelantársele antes de que hiciera su siguiente movimiento. Aunque tenía curiosidad por saber de que podía tratarse.

Liberando sus piernas Robin le dio la falsa creencia de que se iba a quedar esperando a que hiciera lo que tenía en mente con su cuerpo pero Robin siempre parecía jugar un par de pasos por delante de Zoro.

Cuando Zoro quiso agarrar su cuerpo, pasándole un brazo por la espalda hasta que su mano quedase bien firme sobre su hombro derecho, Robin le puso su pierna derecha entre sus dos cuerpos para impedir que pudiera juntar sus cuerpos, aunque aquello no le molestaba mucho a Robin pues nunca podía tener suficiente contacto con la piel caliente de Zoro ni en un millón de vidas. Pero en estos momentos tenía otra cosa en mente…y seguro que a Zoro tampoco le importaría cuando supiera lo que pretendía que hiciera.

"¿Podrías abrirme la falda por este lado?" le preguntó con su voz sofocada Robin mientras movía su pierna derecha contra el cuerpo de Zoro.

Su respuesta fue deslizar su mano desde la espalda desnuda de Robin hasta regresar a su trasero donde permaneció unos tortuosos segundos mientras se lo acariciaba con cierta rudeza que logró sacarle unos buenos jadeos. Continuó su camino por sus muslos y caderas siguiendo la cremallera hasta que llegó al final de la falda donde encontró el deslizador.

_'Allá vamos.'_

Agarrando el deslizador con el meñique y el anular usó un lento movimiento para ir abriéndole la cremallera dejando ver aquella pierna morena que se ocultaba bajo el cuero negro mientras el resto de su mano la iba acariciando.

"Hasta ahí, kenshi-san." Le detuvo Robin cuando su mano ya había llegado hasta dejar su muslo a la vista. El gruñido de protesta hizo sonreír a Robin. "Ahora quítame la bota."

Seguir sus indicaciones y disfrutarlas era posible para ambos.

Zoro acarició aquel muslo, que ya estaba ardiendo antes de que lo hubiera tocado, mientras deshacía el camino que le había llevado hasta allí para terminar en la bota. Sin dudarlo usó ambas manos para poder quitársela de la manera más cruel posible. Lentamente mientras le producía las más sensuales caricias posibles.

Los jadeos emitidos por Robin daban fe del buen hacer de Zoro que, con la pierna liberada de aquella falda, podía elevársela hasta que apoyase el tacón contra su pecho obligándola a encogerla ligeramente. Con un suave movimiento terminó por quitarle la bota que arrojó junto a su propio calzado.

Antes de liberarle la pierna inició de nuevo el mismo recorrido pero esta vez con sus labios. Los besos provocaban que Robin empezase a perder la razón cuanto más se acercaban a sus muslos…a su sexo que dejó atrás el simple fuego para caer en las brasas volcánicas de la pasión y el deseo.

Robin recuperó su pierna antes de que Zoro estuviera demasiado cerca y ya no le quedasen fuerzas para refrenarse a sus atenciones. Por supuesto esto sólo había sido la mitad de lo que debía hacerse.

"…la otra bota, kenshi-san…" le pidió de nuevo Robin poniendo su pierna ante él.

Una vez más se repitió la tortura de la falda pero ahora, una vez abierta, la falda quedó dividida en dos partes. Y una de ellas era la menor porción de tela que ocultaba el sexo de Robin de los ojos ansiosos de Zoro.

La segunda bota hizo sufrir a los dos de mayor manera que la primera pues ahora ya sabían las sensaciones que les deparaban. La calidez del contacto de sus cuerpos, su mano sobre su pierna, les hacía perder el sentido de la realidad que les rodeaba. A pesar de saberse en el Sunny, más concretamente en el baño, ninguno de ellos parecía recordar que no se encontraban solos en el barco. Y les daba igual.

Una vez libre de aquellas sensuales pero, en estos momentos, molestas botas la atención de ambos regresó a los labios del otro. Dos cuerpos para explorar y recorrer, tanta piel que conocer…pero siempre se sentían atraídos por sus labios. Sus besos.

Por supuesto que eso no quería decir que a Zoro se le hubiera olvidado como ella le había provocado antes cuando le quitó los pantalones.

_'…y aunque no me quejo por ello, ahora es su turno…'_

Robin sentía como si cualquier parte de su cuerpo fuera un emisor de placer. El contacto de sus labios era placentero. Sus besos por su mandíbula y por su cuello eran placenteros. Por supuesto cuando se centró en su clavícula y le dio unos cuantos mordiscos ligeros sentía que podría enloquecer.

Por supuesto que ella también quería devolverle esas mismas sensaciones pero cada vez que le acariciaba y sus manos, de verdad que era de manera inconsciente, se iban dispuestas a quitarle la última prenda que llevaba puesta, Zoro siempre le cogía las manos devolviéndoselas una vez estaba seguro que había cedido en sus acciones.

Tan metida estaba entre las placenteras sensaciones que le estaba ofreciendo Zoro y sus abortados intentos por dejarle totalmente desnudo que no se percató de aquella mano derecha introduciéndose por una de las aberturas laterales de su falda.

"¡Aaaahh!" suspiró Robin al sentir el contacto de aquella mano en la parte interior de su muso.

_'Me gusta como suena eso.'_ Pensó Zoro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lentamente, para tormento de Robin, la mano de Zoro fue acariciando aquel muslo que estaba más caliente que el aire del baño. Aquello le hizo recordar algo que se suponía que tenían que hacer allí pero los sensuales jadeos de Robin le apartaron cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella de su mente.

Un par de dedos fueron deslizándose hasta entrar en contacto con la suave tela de la escueta braga que llevaba puesta. Aquella delicadeza cogió por sorpresa a Zoro y se tomó su tiempo haciendo que sus dedos tomaran consciencia de todo aquel nuevo e inexplorado lugar.

Cada uno de aquellos gestos le producía placenteras descargas directamente en su sexo a Robin que eran transmitidas por todo su cuerpo que no podía evitar ansiosas convulsiones. Su respiración forzada más allá de lo que nunca antes la había tenido le hizo morderse su labio inferior para evitar que pudieran ser escuchados sus jadeos al estar perdiendo el control de su propio cuerpo.

Zoro volvió a atraer su cuerpo contra el suyo permitiéndole que se abrazase a su cuello mientras sentía como aquellas piernas insistían en abrirse para facilitarle sus movimientos. Ambos querían lo mismo y harían lo que fuera para lograrlo.

"Me quemas, kenshi-san." Le susurró al oído Robin mientras su lengua recorría la oreja hasta llegar al lóbulo que sujetó entre sus dientes.

Aquel pequeño mordisco obligó a Zoro a apretar con fuerza los dientes para no suplicarle a Robin que siguiera haciendo aquello con él hasta que le dejase como una carcasa totalmente vacía.

Fue entonces cuando sus dedos apartaron la fina tela que les separaba del ardiente y húmedo sexo de Robin. Al recorrer toda su extensión logró arrancarle un gemido que hizo que su propio sexo palpitara de deseo.

"…n-no pares, k-kenshi-san…" el aire caliente que brotaban de sus jadeos sobre su oído le resultaban tan excitantes e insoportables como lo eran sus actuales acciones sobre ella.

Moviendo la cabeza hizo que Robin abandonara el refugio que había creado en el cuello de Zoro y se pusiera, una vez más, cara a cara con él. Sus ojos miraban casi enloquecidos por el deseo que llenaban sus cuerpos. Y sus bocas jadeantes no tardaron en regresar al hogar que representaban los labios del otro.

El beso amortiguó el gemido que dio Robin al sentir como uno de aquellos dígitos se introducía en el interior de su cuerpo con calculados movimientos que querían evitar cualquier tipo de sensación extraña por aquella primeriza invasión de su sexo.

La facilidad con la que Zoro se encontró al introducir uno de sus dedos, gracias a lo húmedo que tenía Robin el interior de su sexo le animó a sumar aquel segundo dedo que provocó que Robin abandonara aquellos labios para dar un mordisco real en la clavícula de Zoro. Aquello aún les excitó más.

Los movimientos de aquellos dedos fueron acompañados por los propios músculos de Robin que se dedicaba a forzarlos para mantenerlos en su control. Pero cuando aquellos dedos acariciaron de pasada, y sin buscarlo, su clítoris y provocaron una reacción mayor a las anteriores, Zoro supo que, sin duda, la tenía en sus manos.

_'¿O sería mejor decir __**en**__**mis**__**dedos**__?'_

Sabiendo que había mostrado una, llamémoslo, 'debilidad' a Zoro intentó tomar la iniciativa y pagarle con la misma medicina, pero antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima, literalmente, al miembro de Zoro, este aceleró sus atenciones sobre aquel 'punto caliente' que logró abortar sus pretensiones mientras sus gemidos de placer no hacían más que aumentar de intensidad.

La lengua de Zoro recorriendo la rápida circulación de la sangre por el cuello de Robin mientras sus dedos la llevaban hasta el clímax que sentía muy cercano producían los jadeos y gemidos más sensuales y bellos que Zoro jamás hubiera sido capaz de imaginar, mucho menos ser el creador de tan hermosa partitura.

A pesar del momento de excitación en el que se encontraba Robin no le negó sus labios cuando Zoro volvió a ellos para besarlos como si quisiera devorar aquellos gemidos de placer como si fueran pequeños dulces. Deliciosos y adictivos.

Robin sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a alcanzar su primer orgasmo con Zoro cuando, inesperadamente, aquellos habilidosos dedos abandonaron la calidez de su sexo mientras se llevaban consigo algo más que la humedad del interior de su cuerpo.

"…aaah…aaah…¿k-kenshi-san?"

Robin no podía entender como Zoro iba a ser capaz de dejarla tan cerca de que su cuerpo experimentase aquella explosión de placer. Volviendo su mirada hacia el rostro de Zoro pudo ver, a través de sus llorosos ojos, como Zoro se llevaba uno de aquellos dedos, que la habían estado llevando al éxtasis, a su boca lamiéndolo con gran cuidado y placer para degustar los jugos que traía del interior de su sexo.

La excitación que sentía había dejado sus mejillas acaloradas y enrojecidas de placer, nunca más de vergüenza, pero ver a Zoro disfrutar del jugo que su cuerpo le podía ofrecer conseguía ponerla aún más ardiente y húmeda.

"Delicioso."

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una réplica a la afirmación de Zoro vio como le ofrecía el otro dedo para que pudiera comprobar la veracidad de su palabra. Al momento tenía a su lengua recorriendo aquel dedo mientras sus labios se apoderaban de él por completo. Con suavidad, mostrando de lo que era capaz con su boca como aperitivo, y lentitud le fue chupando aquel dedo hasta que vio como se le secaba la boca a Zoro por las sensaciones que le estaba provocando. Por supuesto que sabía en que estaba pensando en esos momentos por eso cuando liberó su dedo lo hizo llevando una sonrisa pícara que le arrebató la respiración mientras no apartó la mirada de ella.

Por supuesto su manera de apartar la mirada fue volver a besarla y poder saborear la mezcla de todos sus jugos en su lengua. Este beso fue descendiendo por todo el cuerpo de Robin. Por sus pechos, besados y chupados mientras sus pezones eran lamidos y mordisqueados haciendo brotar nuevos gemidos a Robin. Arrodillándose siguió por su vientre que recibió los sensuales besos y su ombligo que fue trabajado con la cálida y húmeda lengua de Zoro.

Entonces las manos de Zoro agarraron la falda por su parte superior y bajándosela terminó finalmente por dejarla únicamente con su braguita como ella había hecho previamente dejándole a él en sus bóxers.

Zoro la giró para tener la visión de aquel culo que había podido sentir bajo el cuero de la falda en sus manos. Ahora desnudo y vulnerable fue presa de sus besos y sus dientes que mordieron cada nalga marcando aquel nuevo e intacto territorio. Robin se inclinó un poco mientras, con sus piernas flexionadas, levantaba su trasero en pompa cuando sintió las manos de Zoro separar sus nalgas para tener una mejor visión de su culo.

Con un simple y grácil movimiento le bajó la última prenda que llevaba para dejar a Nico Robin completamente desnuda ante sus hambrientos ojos que no podían tener suficiente de ella y de su hermoso cuerpo.

Tenía apoyado contra la pared tanto su rostro como las palmas de sus manos pero tuvo que llevarse un dedo a la boca para morderlo y evitar que el gemido que surgió de sus labios pudiera ser llevado hasta la otra punta del Sunny, cuando sintió la lengua de Zoro lamerle toda la entrepierna. Desde su sexo hasta su ano donde la punta de la lengua se entretuvo un rato provocándole un aumento de sus jadeos.

En estos momentos pensaba en su decisión de no usar su Hana Hana no Mi.

Pero, a pesar de todo, seguían teniendo los mismos deseos y como siempre, tras un viaje exploratorio, los labios de Zoro regresaban junto a los de Robin. A estas alturas se encontraba tan excitada que cuando sintió el contacto de aquel beso su gemido indicaba que quería más, mucho más. Por suerte Zoro estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que ella. Sus labios se besaron con sensuales caricias dedicando un tiempo para cada uno de ellos. Primero el superior fue el afortunado en recibir las atenciones de los labios y la lengua de Zoro antes de que le tocase su turno al labio inferior.

Robin sentía como en todo su cuerpo no quedaba ninguna zona en que el calor no hubiera tomado el control, haciendo que el frío fuera algo más que un lejano recuerdo.

Separando sus labios sintió como la lengua de Zoro se introducía en su interior recorriendo cada lugar lamiéndolo mientras la hacía enloquecer de placer. No tardó mucho en encontrar el punto preciso para tenerla a su merced, algo que ella estaba más que gustosa de ofrecerle, y llevando una mano a la nuca del kenkaku lo atrajo hacia ella para que profundizase su beso.

Sus jadeos incontrolados junto a sus gemidos placenteros eran la muestra de que el beso que estaba recibiendo por parte de Zoro era el mejor que le habían dado en toda su vida. Sus labios acalorados habían dejado paso a la hábil lengua de Zoro que se hizo rápidamente con el control de la situación, encontrando los lugares en donde Robin era más sensible y la hacían sentir mayores oleadas de placer.

Para añadir aún más sensaciones a las que ya sentía Robin, Zoro llevó una mano a la entrepierna de ella para acariciarle su sexo y su abultado clítoris que le producía descargas del más puro placer cuando simplemente sentía la cercanía de aquellos dedos. Cuando esos dedos llegaban a tener contacto directo, Robin sentía como perdía el control de su propio cuerpo en alas del placer.

"…aaahh…aahh..no pares, k-kenshi-san…" su voz sonaba totalmente irreconocible tan fogosa que estaba. "…n-no pares…aahh…p-por favor…aahh…"

Tan pronto sentía como estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax como de improviso no pudo evitar, no un gemido, si no un verdadero grito de placer, que si fuera consciente de algo más pediría que fuera ocultado por algún trueno de aquella bendita tormenta si es que aún hubiera una tormenta, cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó provocando una marea de placer y jugos en su sexo.

Zoro no separó sus labios de los de Robin mientras ella seguía gimiendo de gusto sintiendo las oleadas de su orgasmo reverberando por todo su cuerpo durante suficiente tiempo para que tuviera que apoyarse sobre los hombros de Zoro.

Apartando sus labios de los de Robin, se los relamió sintiendo aún en ellos aquella dulce ambrosía que había podido degustar.

Poniéndose en pie, Zoro regresó a los labios de Robin que le recibió con las mismas ansias y ganas como la de su primer beso.

Este fue el momento que aprovechó Robin para haberle sujetado sus bóxers con unos 'brazos fleur' y de esa manera que fuera el propio Zoro al levantarse quien se los quitara. Antes de nada más arrojó hacia donde se encontraban el resto de sus ropas tanto los bóxers como su propia falda y su braga. Aquella utilización de su Hana Hana no Mi no iba en contra de su palabra dada porque no lo había utilizado de manera directa en Zoro.

Pero todos estos pensamientos no llegaron muy lejos cuando Robin pudo sentir en los labios, la lengua y en toda la boca de Zoro sus propios jugos provenientes de aquel asombroso orgasmo.

_'Delicioso.'_

Las manos de Robin acariciaban el torso de Zoro mientras se dirigían hacia sus abdominales y más allá. Si el kenkaku se había dado de cuenta o no de la pérdida de sus bóxers, no dijo o hizo nada para afirmar o negar tal asunto pues sus propias manos estaban ocupadas de regreso a las carnosas nalgas de Robin.

Las manos de Robin llegaron finalmente hasta el, totalmente, erecto y palpitante miembro de Zoro que se estremeció bajo el contacto de sus delicadas manos. Con lentos movimientos Robin empezó su turno con el sexo de Zoro como el había previamente hecho con el de ella.

La sonrisa de Robin se hizo mayor al sentir como las manos de Zoro abandonaban su trasero y se dirigían a impedir sus acciones, seguramente por el alto nivel de excitación en el que se encontraba y que seguramente le haría alcanzar su orgasmo rápidamente. Por supuesto que cuando Robin sintió su cuerpo liberado de las manos de Zoro aprovechó para arrodillarse ante él imitando las acciones que él había hecho anteriormente.

_'…n-no se a-atreverá…¿verdad?'_

Pero él mismo sabía que ella le iba a hacer pagar con la misma moneda y sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas al sentir sus labios recorrer el interior de sus muslos hasta llegar hasta sus endurecidos huevos. Tuvo que apretar con fuerza los dientes para controlarse y evitar correrse cuando sintió como los chupaba mientras se dirigía hacia su sexo que, el muy ingenuo, esperaba impaciente su turno con aquella boca tan caliente.

"¡¡Aaah…J-Joder…!!" no pudo evitar soltar Zoro cuando la lengua de Robin se movía por el cuerpo de su miembro sin detener su avance.

"…pronto, kenshi-san…" le prometió la voz sensual y excitada de Robin.

Ahora fue su turno para apoyar como pudo sus manos contra la pared mientras hacía lo imposible por no dejar liberar su orgasmo cuando sintió la lengua de Robin provocarle descargas eléctricas al lamerle su enrojecido glande antes de que la humedad de sus labios fuera introduciéndoselo con calma en su boca. Su lengua nunca dejando de lamérsela.

"…R-Robin…p-por favor…"

La súplica y notar como el tono de su voz se encontraba en el filo de lo sufrible le hizo sentir un poco de piedad con el kenkaku y le fue devolviendo la libertad a su miembro, aunque únicamente de su boca pues su mano seguía en posesión de él.

Poniéndose en pie fue su turno de besar con gran pasión a un enmudecido Zoro por culpa de las oleadas de placer que pudo provocarle en tan poco tiempo con un único acto.

_'Pero menudo acto.'_

Sus labios fundidos en un beso que llevaba parte de cada uno de sus propios sexos no les sabían más deliciosos de lo que podía ser expresado en parcas palabras.

Los ojos de Zoro eran de profundo agradecimiento por haberle permitido mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba al no hacerle correrse con el primer contacto directo con su sexo. La verdad era que la culpa fue toda suya por haber pasado tanto tiempo excitando a Robin y excitándose al mismo tiempo que ella. En cambio la mirada de Robin le pedía más…le pedía todo.

Cogiéndola con delicadeza por la cintura con ambas manos la elevó del suelo mientras se dirigía hacia la bañera donde el agua ya estaba a punto de salir por fuera. Algo que acabará pasando una vez se metan los dos en ella, por supuesto.

Una vez detenido el llenado de la bañera era el momento para introducirse, finalmente, en su interior para recibir aquel prometido baño caliente. A pesar de que a estas alturas casi resultase innecesario pues se habían encargado personalmente de calentar sus, lo creas o no a causa de aquella tormenta, fríos cuerpos.

"Está demasiado caliente, kenshi-san." Le advirtió Robin que encogió sus piernas cuando Zoro la colocó sobre la bañera. "Nos vamos a escaldar."

Sus palabras devolvieron la sonrisa, y el control, a Zoro que, antes de decirle algo al respecto, se metió directamente en la bañera. Como habían esperado el aguan sobrepasó el borde de la bañera mojando el suelo.

"Créeme si te digo que en estos momentos…" los labios de Zoro le besaron el torso a Robin hasta llegar a sus pechos. "…tú estás mucho más **caliente**, Robin."

Fiándose de su palabra, pues de su fisiología no podía hacerlo ya que era algo fuera de lo normal, empezó a bajar sus piernas hasta que entraron en contacto con el agua. Tal y como le había prometido Zoro se encontró que el agua no estaba tan caliente como había previsto encontrarla.

Con gran cuidado se sentaron en la bañera antes de acomodarse estirando las piernas, eso si, las de Robin sobre las de Zoro. Sintiendo sus cuerpos cubiertos por aquella fantástica agua caliente pudieron notar como empezaban a relajárseles los músculos. Pero, a pesar de ello, sus cuerpos seguían igual de excitados como estaban antes de meterse en el agua.

Echándose hacia delante, ligeramente para estar más sentado que tumbado, Zoro le cogió una de las piernas a Robin para darle un suave masaje, aunque ella pensaba que su intención iba más allá del simple masaje.

Las manos de Zoro se movían por aquella larga y morena pierna mientras recorría cada una de sus partes con sensuales caricias que reafirmaron las sospechas de Robin acerca del motivo de este 'masaje'. Las sensuales caricias habían llegado hasta el pie de Robin y cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con su planta…

**¡¡¡STAMP!!!**

El sonido de la patada que le dio Robin en la cara a Zoro resonó por todo el baño mientras se hacía un silencio que solamente el sonido del agua producido por el movimiento de sus cuerpos rompía.

Robin no podía evitar la mirada asustada por lo que había hecho. Por supuesto no fue de manera intencionada pero eso no quitaba el que le hubiera dado una patada a Zoro.

"¡¡Gomen…Gomennasai, kenshi-san!!" se disculpó Robin agachando la vista por la culpa que sentía por lo que había hecho. "Es…es que tengo cosquillas en los pies…y no pude evitaaaaAAAAHHH!!"

El grito de Robin que pegó cuando fue arrastrada por la bañera hasta donde estaba Zoro, luego se acordaría de dar shai a Franky por lo bien pulida que estaba la bañera, fue silenciado al sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos.

"…aaahhh…aahh…¿k-kenshi-san?" preguntó con bastantes nervios en su voz.

"¿Crees qué está dura?" le preguntó Zoro.

Robin no podía evitar sentir como su cuerpo volvía a excitarse de nuevo.

"…aaahh…s-si, k-kenshi-san…ooohh…muy dura…" sus palabras no eran capaces de salir sin emitir pequeños jadeos.

Zoro la acercó aún más hacia él sacándole un ahogado gemido. Robin apoyó sus manos contra el pecho del kenkaku mientras intentaba, inútilmente, hacer algo para controlar su respiración acelerada.

"Tengo la impresión de que seguirá hinchándose. ¿Tú qué crees, Robin?" los ojos de Zoro fijos en el rostro acalorado de Robin.

Ella no sabía ni que decir en estos momentos.

"N-No sé…s-si eso e-es…p-posible, k-kenshi-san…p-pues a mí…m-me parece b-bastante d-dura ya…" el cálido aliento que brotaba con cada uno de sus jadeos estaban afectando a Zoro de igual manera que lo hacían con ella.

Ladeando levemente la cabeza Zoro lo miró fijamente.

"¿Soy yo o estamos hablando de dos cosas diferentes?" le preguntó con falsa curiosidad al saber a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo.

Aquello captó un, minúsculo, interés por parte de Robin. No podía evitar su propia naturaleza investigadora.

"¿D-De qué…h-hablas t-tú, k-kenshi-san?"

Las manos de Zoro se sumergieron y colocándose sobre el trasero firme de Robin la atrajeron aún más hacia él con el consiguiente rozamiento entre su miembro y el sexo de ella.

"De…mi mejilla, Robin…y tú, ¿de qué estás hablando?" la sonrisa de Zoro ya no dejaba ninguna duda de que sabía de que hablaba Robin. Sin contar sus acciones.

"P-Prefiero…que h-hablemos de…lo m-mío, k-kenshi-san."

Una vez más volvieron a besarse como si sus besos fueran el alimento que necesitaban sus cuerpos para poder seguir con vida. Ahora era el turno de Robin para iniciar el contacto entre sus sexos en un intento para hacerle enloquecer de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con ella.

Robin se elevó lo suficiente para que Zoro se entretuviera con sus pechos mientras ella le besaba su erección con sus otros labios, igual de deseosos por sentir el miembro de Zoro entrando en Robin.

"¡¡AAhh…Si, vamos!!...¡¡J-Joder!!" Zoro reducido a esto por sentir los músculos internos de Robin masajearle su miembro.

"¡¡A-Ahora…sí, k-kenshi-san!!"

Con estas palabras Robin inició, con un ritmo suave, el movimiento de su pelvis para sentir como el miembro de Zoro la penetraba según sus deseos. Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, mientras Zoro ayudaba a profundizar todo lo posible cogiéndole por sus nalgas y manteniendo aquel espectacular ritmo que Robin estaba usando.

El rostro gozoso de Robin mientras le cabalgaba, unido a la belleza de su cuerpo mojado por fuera y húmedo por dentro, y sus pechos moviéndose de forma bamboleante ante sus ojos. Zoro se sentía totalmente extasiado.

"S-Solo faltaba…q-que llevases…u-uno de tus sombreros…" le dijo Zoro antes de ponerse a chuparle sus pechos.

Robin sonrió a la imagen que le mostraba las palabras de Zoro y sin ninguna duda anotó en su cabeza no olvidar de tener uno de sus sombreros cerca la próxima vez.

Agarrándola Zoro invirtió las posiciones y, con cuidado de no ponerla en una posición en que pudiera resultar lastimada, empezó a embestir con fuerza y a un ritmo que lograba unir los jadeos de Robin en un continuo gemido.

Robin se arqueaba otorgándole mejor posición para que la penetración fuera lo más profunda posible. Sus gemidos iban acompañados por la brusca respiración de Zoro cuyos jadeos salvajes la ponían aún más excitada.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Robin, Zoro se apartó de ella y la puso de pie en la bañera, pero a causa del estado en el que se encontraba le costaba bastante el poder estar en esa postura, lo que en parte resultaba irónico, y tuvo que apoyarse en los hombros de Zoro para no caerse. Una idea excelente a tenor de que Zoro volvió a besar sus labios y mientras su lengua lamía el interior de su sexo una de sus manos se encargaba de la atención de su clítoris.

En estos momentos toda aquella atención era demasiado para su cuerpo y Robin volvió a sentir como aquellas deliciosas oleadas de placer que acompañaban a su orgasmo volvían con mayor fuerza que la anterior vez. Su gemido, su grito, de puro y lujurioso placer no pudo ser ocultado esta vez ya que ni la mayor tormenta o diluvio conocido o imaginado podría haberse impuesto a su voz.

Sabía que podía dejarle que volviera a penetrarla de la manera en que se sintiera más a gusto para su propio placer, y más tras haberle proporcionado dos orgasmos a ella sin que él recibiera ni uno solo. Pero quería verle el rostro cuando eso sucediera y, aunque eso podía seguir siendo posible mientras la estuviera penetrando por detrás, ella seguía queriendo ver su rostro en la posición correcta.

Por eso cuando Zoro había intentado que se pusieran en la posición que había adivinado Robin que pretendía utilizar, se volvió hacia él y abrazándose a su cuerpo se sentó sobre su miembro introduciéndoselo de un único movimiento.

"Lo necesito." Le dijo Robin mientras le besaba en su boca medio abierta por la excitación que albergaba su cuerpo. "Te necesito."

No había nada más para decirse y empezaron el último envite entre sus cuerpos con la intención de lograr que el otro disfrutase del placer que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era capaz de ofrecerles.

Sus besos mezclados entre gemidos y jadeos de respiraciones llevadas al límite. El contacto caliente de sus cuerpos húmedos. Y como sus músculos se forzaban hasta el filo de lo humanamente posible. Todo mientras sus sexos ardían por toda esta…

_'__**VIDA**__.'_

Sentían como habían llegado al límite y como estaban a punto de alcanzar el ansiado orgasmo conjunto pero por mucho empeño que ponían, por muy excitados que estaban sintiéndose mutuamente, disfrutando del amor, calor y potencia del cuerpo del otro…a diferencia de las anteriores veces ahora parecía que faltaba algo más.

Faltaba…la chispa…

Lo que los había unido…Lo que hizo que se enamoraran…

Cuando sus miradas…sus ojos se encontraron, pudieron verlo allí reflejado…la verdad desnuda…pura y simple…

"…te…quiero…"

No sabían decir si uno de los dos lo había dicho primero y, en verdad, carecía de importancia porque la realidad era que se lo habían dicho. Sin miedos o segundas dudas.

El orgasmo que sintieron iba más allá de lo físico.

Era puro amor.

______________________________________________________________________

En la cocina del Sunny todos los Mugiwara se habían quedado en silencio desde hacía varios minutos cuando empezaron a escuchar los sonidos que provenían del baño. Lo que al principio parecía haber podido ser una anécdota más de esta locura de kaizoku-dan se convirtió en la revelación y muestra de lo que dos de ellos sentían el uno por el otro. Por supuesto que aquello fue, sin duda alguna, una revelación sorprendente e inesperada, sumamente por parte del kenshi. Pero como había dicho, todo terminó de una manera demasiado gráfica a pesar de ser solamente, y demos shai por eso, escuchada. A Sanji ese detalle no le resultaba de consuelo.

Todos decidieron que sería mejor irse a dormir y tratar con sus dos nakama a la luz de un nuevo día. Nadie se opuso a esa fantástica idea pues nadie creía que fuera necesario que se quedase alguien por culpa de la gohan ya que aquellos dos eran lo suficientemente adultos para encargarse de conseguir algo para comer si se encontrasen con hambre. Algo que nadie dudaba pues después de lo escuchado era imposible que no necesitasen recuperar fuerzas.

El grito, pues ninguno de ellos podía considerar aquello un gemido dicho en el momento de mayor excitación, que anunciaba el final del acto conjunto por parte de Zoro y Robin fue la señal para que se marchasen ellos a sus camarotes, y esperando a haberse dormido antes de que aquellos dos se fueran a dormir.

Entre Usopp y Franky se llevaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Sanji que había soportado lo insoportable gracias a los demás Mugiwara que le mantuvieron la cordura intacta a pesar de la constante negación en la que se había sumido. La verdad era que fue una suerte el que se encontrase inconsciente y no escuchase las palabras de Chopper.

"Finalmente ya han dejado de procrear."

Eso lo habría matado allí mismo.

**El END**

______________________________________________________________________

**GLOSARIO:**

**Ontou**: Confortable baño caliente.

**Gohan**: Comida, Cena.

**Mecchen**: Chica.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Gomennasai**: Te pido que me disculpes.

**Gomen**: Discúlpame.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Kifujin**: Lady.

**Isha**: Médico.

**Oujo**: Princesa.

**Kousiniku**: Carne de Ternera.

**Gyuuniku**: Carne de Buey.

**Rippu**: Labio.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Kenkaku**: Espadachín.

**Koukogakusha**: Arqueóloga.

**kaizoku-dan**: Tripulación pirata.

**Shai**: Gracias.

______________________________________________________________________

Y aquí se acaba todo…bueno, ahora ya sabéis porque mis fics terminan donde lo hacen. No puede decirse que lo mío sea narrar este tipo de 'interactuaciones' entre los personajes…en mi caso con Zoro y Robin.

Así que esperando no haber sido el culpable de cualquier tipo de daño o accidente en los que se atrevieron a leer este epílogo (¿de mayor duración que el propio fic original? O.O) espero que sigáis leyendo el resto de mis fics.

Realmente esperando que sigamos leyéndonos me despido deseando a todo el mundo unas **Felices Fiestas** y un **Buen Año Nuevo**…; )que nos traerá el nuevo capítulo del 'fic que no puede ser nombrado', o por lo menos por mi. T.T


End file.
